1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stretch film dispenser, and more particularly to a stretch film dispenser with an auxiliary stand device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stretch film dispenser 90, which includes a base 91 with a protrusion 97 on a circumference thereof. A curved handle bar 92 is fixed to the protrusion 97 of the base 91, and a handle 93 is fixed to a distal end of the handle bar 92. A shaft 94 is fixed to a top of the base 91 to mount a stretch film roll 96 thereon, and a handle 95 is fixed to a distal end of the shaft 94. User may hold the handles 93 and 95 to operate the stretch film dispenser 90. To put the stretch film dispenser 90 on the ground, the base is a desired element touching the ground. The stretch film dispenser 90 usually tips over because the base 91 is small and the stretch film roll 96 is very heavy and its position is high.